


Again

by Little_Koneko11



Category: Fairy Gone (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Koneko11/pseuds/Little_Koneko11
Summary: A long awaited moment for some more time just between the two of them. PWP involving Wolfran x Free.
Relationships: Wolfran Row/Free Underbar
Kudos: 3





	Again

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Tags: Anal sex, Anal fingering, Finger sucking, Finger fucking (face), Dirty talk (minor), No condom
> 
> It was nice writing sex between a much more mature couple. There isn’t as much awkwardness as there is with people in their early 20s. It was also nice to write the fact that both of them will readily chase their own pleasure without embarrassment at their own responses. This was a lot of fun to write so I hope it will be fun to read.
> 
> Sorry this took me so long to post but hopefully I'll be able to finish the next chapter to R&R sometime.

Free desperately sought out Wolfran’s lips.

Kissing was something he always enjoyed, this time was no exception. He was also good at it, finding an easy rhythm with Wolfran’s stiff attempts at returning the gesture. Free could work with but slowed down the intensity to make certain Wolfran was still comfortable. Though Free wasn’t certain he’d be able to tell either way. He wished he could but there was still a lot he needed to learn about Wolfran. Free hoped their relationship as boyfriends would allow him in closer, he had always wanted to be a close friend of Wolfran. Though, this wasn’t quite how either of them imagined their future, they were both in love with someone completely different during the war.

Wolfran wasn’t awkward but wasn’t exactly fluid either. It had been a long time since he had a relationship with anyone. Free wasn’t where he thought this would lead. Though admittedly, he did have a large soft spot for the man. Wolfran wished he had more experience since Free was taking all the steps to progress this. Wolfran wanted to meet him, or at least match a bit better. Though it wasn’t really experience giving Free the edge, Free was just gifted at kissing, so Wolfran figured he’d just have to concede a bit.

Free reached to brush caring hands through straw blonde strands. Free didn’t let up with his attention, lapping a bit at Wolfran’s lips. He didn’t let him in, stroking faintly at Free’s arms to reassure that it wasn’t an unwelcome action, just not what he wanted. Wolfran wanted the reverse, wanting to explore Free’s taste. So Wolfran’s tongue met Free’s on the next attempt and pushed forward. This gave him an edge and Wolfran stuck his tongue into Free’s mouth. Technique being the thing to give Wolfran the edge in taking control of the kiss. Free’s hands moved to hold on firmly, not letting go. Wolfran’s hands were different, flittering into spaces, feeling Free’s arms openly. Wolfran wasn’t as afraid of losing this moment as Free was so he could set a more adventurous pacing.

Wolfran had to pull away to get them both some air. Both could hold their breath for awhile but with the direction this seemed to be going. Wolfran wanted to think clearly for as long as possible. Free began nuzzling instead of kissing, favouring contact. Wolfran coaxed it along, giving gentle phrases and reassurances meant only for Free’s ears. Free openly responded to by relaxing into Wolfran’s hold. A hand going up to play with strands of Wolfran’s hair again, the other still firmly held Wolfran’s arm. He didn’t want Wolfran to move away from him, he’d let him though if that was what he wanted. Though Wolfran kept long touches to Free’s arms to distinctly imply the opposite but he started to find Free’s clothes getting in the way. Wolfran could feel his desire growing to touch more.

“Do you want to keep going?” Wolfran asked.

A nod from Free before capturing Wolfran’s lips again. His strong desire to kiss returning. Eager to show affection in any way. Wolfran sighed into the kiss, the attention welcome. It was nice to be appreciated again, Wolfran did his best to return the gesture. Kisses intently back, lips seeking each other out but giving enough space. Free was just happy to be met half-way, Wolfran could be so distant sometimes. Free understood exactly why but he was glad to see Wolfran changing in a way that allowed him to connect again.

Wolfran redirected Free to kiss his neck instead as he began to shed both of their layers. Soon stripping Free of his shirt and vest. Wolfran had removed his own outer layers but his shirt wasn’t a button-up so he’d have to remove it over his head. Wolfran settled for removing everything else first. Slipping his pants and underwear down and off, before reaching to loosen Free’s trousers. Free groaned a bit and hazily leaned back to blink in confusion at Wolfran’s mostly naked state.

Wolfran slipped his shirt off since Free had finally stopped nipping and marking his neck. Free was a biter and loved to leave marks. Wolfran didn’t mind, he liked wearing more high collared clothes anyways. With the cold coming as well, a scarf was always nice too. Wolfran shoved his shirt to the side and returned to tease Free’s waistband. A characteristic hiss came from Free, bucking his hips to ask for more attention. Wolfran quirked an eyebrow at him before dawning a smirk. Though only moved his fingers down when Free had finally made eye contact.

“Wolf-!”

Wolfran was direct this time around, teasing touches to Free’s length. Stroking it to get Free even more in the mood, if that was even possible. His expression was satisfied but hungry. Free rutted forward into those fingers, wanting more. Wolfran let Free use his palm to hump against for a bit as he focused on removing Free’s pants, letting those fall down his legs awkwardly. The thrusts allowing them to pool at Free’s legs so he could step out of them. Wolfran gripped Free’s length more distinctly this time. Tugging while still soothing his hands over Free’s cock to send gratifying sensations to him.

Free licking his dry lips as he noticed Wolfran’s naked length. Free decided to returned the gesture and reached out to palm and wrap fully around Wolfran’s cock. Wolfran clenched his teeth to stop the groan from the attention. A strong desire to thrust himself into Free’s hand was almost overpowering. Free’s hand was a little rougher and larger. Able to enclose around Wolfran a lot more distinctly. Both taking pleasure in teasing the others as they both began to pant heavily.

Free leaned forward to rest his head on Wolfran’s shoulder, encouraging Wolfran to do the same. Wolfran’s hair tickled Free’s shoulder, a sensation Free loved so much he actually moaned. His other hand reaching to pull them closer so their chest could rub. Wolfran’s unoccupied hand roamed Free’s chest, teasing a nipple between steady fingers. Free arched into the touch, his chest had always been a sensitive spot and it hadn’t taken Wolfran long to learn this. Nor did it take much time for this to be a common way for Wolfran to spill Free over the edge. Free’s pants next to his ear snapped Wolfran into moving them to the bed.

“Free. Bed.”

Free gave a nod and separated before moving over. Trying to figure out this time what position he wanted to take and which one Wolfran wanted. Free settled for laying down on his back, one arm reaching to grab Wolfran’s. Wolfran was pulled to him, falling mostly beside Free. Free gave a wide grin at him, leaning up to capture lips. Actively kissing as deeply as possible. The return to kissing was nice and Wolfran let out a quiet sound from the back of his throat. Free quivered, a clear sign that he was desperate to get this moving.

Free continued to be reclined, a desire for Wolfran to give him attention. Wanting Wolfran to take control. Free’s hazy eyes met Wolfran’s passionate ones. With one of Wolfran’s typical smirks at Free, Free pulled Wolfran on top of him. The adrenaline in his veins different this time than other time’s Wolfran had hovered above him in their fights. Much more exciting and comfortable. Free liked being able to move his hand through Wolfran’s hair. Wolfran leaned forward to kiss Free before pulling back to reach and grab the lube in the bedside drawer. Pulling it out and eyeing Free’s sprawled out form. Free’s muscled and scared body was beautiful. Pretty even as Wolfran spread Free’s legs to get a look at Free’s back entrance.

“Do you want me to do it?” Free offered, having prepped himself several times before.

“No.” Wolfran shook his head “I want to do it myself this time. It gives me more time and places to touch you.”

Free’s face heated up at the comment, Wolfran was being really affection today. Free liked it. Wolfran lubed his fingers up. Skilfully moving forward to rub the area around before waiting for Free’s body to relax a bit more so the tip of his finger could be inserted. Free wasn’t a nervous lover in bed so that didn’t take long. Nor did it take much time for Wolfran to get one finger fully inside. Wolfran could hear Free’s excited breaths. Wolfran did his best to smile sexily at Free. It worked. Free having to glance away and bite the back of his hand to distract himself. His other hand still laced in Wolfran’s thick hair.

Free’s mind was going wild. Wolfran’s tenderness during these acts were always so intense, regardless of what it was. Though he tended to rough it up because that was how Free preferred it. On cue, with little stretching, a second finger was added. Free instinctively calling Wolfran’s name. He ached to be touched more. Wolfran had said he wanted to touch him more and Free eagerly withered for that touch. Wolfran responded by casually rubbing his thigh. Free nearly closing his thighs to get more attention before a gentle pressure was applied for Free to keep his legs open.

Wolfran moved elsewhere, tracing near Free’s bellybutton before moving up to his lower ribs. Moving back down to stroke the scar beside it from Free’s side. Wolfran loved how beautifully scarred Free was. He wished Free didn’t get so injured but Free liked defending so Wolfran found no reason to complain. He’d much rather embrace those little markings as signs that Free was still alive. That his current lover was still living. Wolfran then touched the scar on Free’s chest.

“Nngh~.”

Wolfran smirked at Free’s sensitivity and added a third finger to keep the pressure up. Free began to move on those fingers. Already chasing the pleasure Wolfran was giving him. Wolfran had to bite his lip to make certain he continued to stretch Free. He wasn’t ready yet. Though it wouldn’t take long. Free was surprisingly relaxed during this, he didn’t tend to tense up easily. Allowing Wolfran to work him open at a decent pacing. Wolfran often having to have to focus on making certain Free was lubed up properly rather than if he was loose enough. Wolfran had to dance his fingers away as Free tried to nail his prostrate.

“Not yet Free~.” Wolfran reassured “Wait for the real thing.”

Free gave a slightly disgruntled sound but stopped aiming. Instead he looked at Wolfran to just hurry this up. Wolfran smiled warmly at him and moved forward. For a moment, they were both just lost to their own kiss. Free’s lips smoothly making the motions amazing. Wolfran didn’t want to pull away but decided Free had waited long enough. Wolfran grabbed his base and began to lube that up. Giving a tentative rub to Free’s thigh to indicate he was ready and watched for signs of hesitance as he moved closer. There was none.

Wolfran slid gently into Free, not finding much resistance. So Wolfran moved out to push slowly in. There’d be other times to rush this. Free scratched at Wolfran’s back, groaning at the pressure inside himself, panting his name. Free was very used to both positions but he’d never admit it to someone he wasn’t partnered with. Wolfran didn’t understand that tendency but wasn’t one to sell him out on it either. Wolfran’s composure began to unwind into a more ardent one alongside Free’s. They exchanged looks from their respective positions, it was different than the past but a much needed dynamic now.

Free let out quiet rough noises with Wolfran’s rocking, sharp inhales began to fill the air. Free’s chest falling in a rapid pace. Wolfran reached out to rub fingers along those muscles. They’d become very defined in their parted years. Free reacted to the touch, eyes half opening to watch Wolfran’s exploration. Wolfran avoided the nipples for now, more curious of the curves of Free’s body. Not that he wouldn’t give Free that pleasure soon.

“You’re really defined.”

“I’ve lived this long, I’d think so.”

“I would like to be able to delineate this later...”

Free flushed at the comment “Why would that matter later? You can just touch them anytime.”

“I didn’t mean it like I was going to leave. I meant it as it’s a good memory so I wish to recall it.”

“Oh...”

Wolfran leaned forward, waiting to see if Free wanted another kiss. Free eagerly took up the offer, hand reaching to the back of Wolfran’s neck. That other hand wrapped around his waist, wanting to feel. Free kissed deeply, not allowing for much else with the intensity of his lips. Wolfran kept pace but couldn’t gain control this time around. Sometimes Free just couldn’t be bothered to restrain himself. Wolfran certainly didn’t mind. Though this only allowed for shallow thrusts with little precision. Wolfran grunted into the kiss and backed up to hover over Free.

Free’s hands stayed where they were as he tightened his hold as Wolfran thrust more distinctly. The sweet bucking of Wolfran’s hips into him caused him to relax. He enjoyed this so much but the look in Wolfran’s eyes promised much more of this. Especially as Wolfran stopped bracing with one of his arms and began to move towards Free’s centre. Wolfran began to touch Free’s chest, knowing this is a receptive spot for Free. Free moaned loudly, hands leaving scratch marks on Wolfran’s back. Wolfran pinched a nipple and that was when there was a bite to Wolfran’s neck. Wolfran could feel the hiss of enjoyment.

Free’s teeth sunk in slightly, causing an odd tingle to go through Wolfran’s body. He moaned as Free didn’t puncture skin but kept up the pressure. Free was a biter and Wolfran’s body was still covered in hickies from not only the last time they did this but other times Free desired to show affection. Wolfran liked when Free did this but had to move away so he could get his mouth to Free’s chest. He wanted to show his own way of being passionate. One hand on Free’s right nipple, the other nipple Wolfran had began to suck on.

“Wolfran~.”

Wolfran wondered how many times he had heard Free call his name up this point. It seemed to flow easily from the man’s lips. Wolfran smiled a bit sadly, wondering how long he had make Free chase him. He hoped it was worth it. He hoped this moment helped to repay it. Wolfran continued his attention, tongue swirling around the nub until it was red and perky. Wolfran gave a distinct suck, causing a low keen sound from Free. Wolfran pulled back.

“Free...”

This caught attention, Wolfran often didn’t call back. Moments of intense passion aside, this was the few time Wolfran called Free’s name on purpose. It was rare and Free savoured it. Wolfran knew he might have to alter the habit but for now, rare was enough. He wasn’t quite that open to Free yet. Wolfran leaned forward, latching his lips to the underside of Free’s jaw. Free sucked in air at the action, head tilting back instinctively. This gave Wolfran more room to kiss and suck. Careful licks to certain places almost causing squeals from the thrill of the sensation.

Especially with Wolfran still softly messaging his nipples. Free shivered from all the attention, clinging to Wolfran still. Free felt Wolfran’s hand move from beside him to his leg. Free braced himself for what he knew was about to occur. With a subtle shift of Free’s leg, Wolfran hit his prostrate and Free cried out before hissing. Pulling Wolfran closer and actually leaving a bite mark on Wolfran’s skin this time. Wolfran was panting hotly against him, a slight tremble as Free began to lick the bite mark he had left. The wound sensitive due to the recent indent.

“Fuck-!”

“Mmh.”

Was all Free could muster for a coherent response. His body felt like it was on fire. So many spots of him felt pampered and all he wanted was to kiss Wolfran more. Maybe even get his own release. Free jerked his hip into Wolfran’s next thrust. He wanted Wolfran to cum as well. So Free let go of Wolfran so he could hold his legs open a little wider. Wolfran felt like he was getting dizzy from the sight of Free being so receptive. He dove in harder. The gasp of pleasure meant it was well received as Free’s legs twitched with each hard thrust into his prostrate.

‘ _Fuck. This feels so good.’_ Wolfran’s brain tried to distract himself.

“Keep going~.” Free requested.

Wolfran gave a tiny nod. Things were starting to get a little hazy. Wolfran went back to exploring Free’s body, shifting careful hands over his various scars. Those were beautiful marks left on his body. Wolfran adored how attractive Free could look. Staring at him through heavy lidded eyes as he felt the small scars on Free’s left shoulder. Then the larger scars near his neck. Free blinked at him through dazed eyes. Wondering what he was doing. Wolfran continued his tender strokes, for as handsome as Free is, Wolfran knew these scars held forgotten memories. Free couldn’t remember where he had gotten all these from or even which was the first other than his surgery scar from receiving Redhood.

Wolfran reminded himself _‘He’s still alive.’_

“Wolfran...”

Free let go of one of his leg to reach a gentle hand to touch Wolfran’s cheek, soothing his hair back along with Wolfran’s emotions. Wolfran’s thrusts slowed a bit to savour the feel of Free’s fingers. Closing his eyes and tilting his head to enjoy the kindness and devotion in those strong hands. Wolfran smiled and Free felt relieved. Wolfran laced their fingers together before moving Free’s hand away from his face. This was so Wolfran could kiss Free’s wrists.

“I’m fine now.”

Free nodded “Okay. We can... hah... always stop.”

“Not a chance.”

Wolfran moved Free’s hand from his face to the bed.

“This is the part where it gets more intense.” Wolfran promised in seductive whisper.

Free let out a few excited pants but remained otherwise silent. Clinging to their joined hands with passion but he felt comforted by being able to hold Wolfran like this. His other hand still dutifully held his leg so he was at a better angle for both of them. Wolfran smiled at him and decided to help assist Free along. His other hand moving to Free’s chest to message his pectorals and his nipples. Free withered beautifully against the sheets. The heat inside himself rising to extreme levels. It felt so good.

“Wolf- haa... ahh.”

“Nngh.” Wolfran grunted back.

He was feeling it too. The intensity of their connection was overwhelmingly pleasant. Wolfran began to thrust harder. Free’s body rocking to the motions. Content and unbothered by the movements and even lifting his hips to try to meet the action. Free clung to his hand tightly as Wolfran continue to touch his chest. Wolfran brought his fingers to his lips and sucked on his own to get saliva on them. Free felt his cock twitch in an almost want to cum at the sight because Wolfran’s fingers could get him so stimulated it was almost laughable. Watching his tongue play with those digits made his mind go blank.

To the point he swears he might have blacked out because suddenly the moist digits were touching his nipple and Free moaned a little indecently. The slippery precise movements of Wolfran’s fingers touching and playing with him was fierce. His sensitive nipples responding and becoming hard and erect as Wolfran rolled the nub between his fingers. It took a few select movements but Free began to tremble hard to those touches. His nerves sending delicious jolts through his system.

Wolfran knew how to touch that area to make Free lost in his own mind. Free ached for more contact and Wolfran was content to oblige him. Touch. Wolfran wanted to touch him so much it was astounding. Circling Free’s nipple before returning to flick and rub over the raised nub. Wolfran repeated the motion for several more minutes. Content to watch Free react more to his hand than the dick in his ass. Free really was too cute. Wolfran wanted to switch to the next nipple so he went to wet his fingers again.

“You didn’t wa-want me to-? Fuck- fuck-” Free gasped as Wolfran teasingly hit his prostrate harder “lick- Wolf-!”

Wolfran smirked amused but could gather the question “Did you want to?”

Free’s face flushed “M-maybe.”

“Heh. Eager~.” There was a dirty tone there.

Wolfran knew Free loved to give oral so maybe it was because they didn’t do it this time that this was the only way Free could think to get that urge out. Wolfran lifted his fingers to Free’s mouth and he eagerly took those digits in and sucked. Free’s mouth wasn’t as dry as Wolfran’s was. Wolfran noted this for future reference. Free let go of his leg to hold Wolfran’s wrist so he could manoeuvre Wolfran’s fingers to better lather them. Able to get his mouth better around them so he could suck more distinctly.

“You’re such a good man~.” Wolfran spoke filthily to him.

Encouraged by the praise, Free pulled Wolfran’s fingers deeper into his mouth. Not afraid if they slid down his throat. Deep throating was nothing he had ever struggled with. Wolfran could read his intentions well so he uncurled his fingers so Free could control the pacing. Free more or less fucking his own mouth with those fingers. Wolfran had to let out his own moan, unable to hold it back. Free’s eyes flickered to meet his at the sound. Still pulling those fingers in and out of his mouth.

“Be sure to get in between them.”

Free listened to the request and his tongue licked between those fingers. Wolfran shivered for a bit. His cock pulsing at Free’s skilled tongue danced around receptive fingers. Free was a talented and passionate person to be sure. Free making sure to lick the webbing between Wolfran’s fingers whenever he thrust them in far enough. Free made a few moans around those digits. He knew that those vibrations normally felt really good around a sensitive cock that he hoped this felt good as well. Wolfran was looking at him with such heavy lids, slightly distracted and that indicated to Free he was doing something right.

“So obedient~. I should applaud you.”

Wolfran gave a motion with his head for Free to let go of his wrist. He wanted to control the pacing. Free let go and his hand went to lay rest by his side as Wolfran adjusted the pacing. He wanted to show Free how good he could make this feel. He wanted to reward him so be began to match his thrusts better. The back and forth motions matching so well that Free began to crave the sensation more. He didn’t want to feel empty. Wolfran stopped thrusting with his fingers to casually play with Free’s eager tongue. Wolfran kissed the side of Free’s lips to show attachment.

Free sucked hard on Wolfran’s fingers again. Messaging carefully with his lips, desperate to show his own devotion. Wolfran smiled at him and began to thrust into Free’s mouth. His fingers were more than coated already but he found he was enjoying the display too much. Free didn’t seem to be too inclined to stopping either. Free’s hand twitched every now and again like he wanted to take control but didn’t. Wolfran appreciated how restrained Free could be while he looked so utter wrecked being thrust into by both his fingers and dick.

Wolfran let a moan slip of his name “Free.”

Free groaned but didn’t let up of his attention, still licking to lather those fingers with his saliva. He felt a little dirty but the thrill was making his cock twitch. Wolfran didn’t touch his cock but he did notice it straining. So he continued his thrusting, turning both a little rougher because Free looked like he wanted it. Free’s slightly gurgled moan had Wolfran slightly concerned. But Free still eagerly sucked on his fingers completely not disgruntled in the slightest. His tongue sending sparks of different sensations through Wolfran. Wolfran wanted to return to tending to Free’s needs so he pulled his fingers out of his mouth. Free looked at him, wondering what they were to do now.

“Open yourself to me again~.”

Free moved both his hands back to hold his legs open again. There was pleasurable growl from Wolfran from the sight. Wolfran began his work on Free’s neglected nipple. Finding the motions so very smooth that it was hard to pinch the nub into being hard. So he settled for teasingly touching and stroking the area until Free began to shake from the sensitivity. Holding himself open and having his chest touched always drove Free insane from the responsiveness of his own body. It felt wonderful.

Wolfran was panting somewhat breathlessly on his own. Entrancing by the sight of Free. Wolfran stroked his own hair back, tucking a few strands behind his ear as his hand continued to play with Free’s nipple until it mimicked the other. Wolfran smirked to himself, still wanting to do more to Free. So Wolfran leaned forward to kiss his torso carefully. Knowing Free’s senses were heightened he took advantage of and began to suck and lick on a nipple again. Free groaned at him, and his body responded instinctively for more. Wolfran caught the nub between his teeth and then licked it.

“Fuck- Wolfran!”

Free’s head lulled to the side, biting at the pillow. He needed to bite something to control himself. He desperately wanted Wolfran’s skin instead but _fuck_ did he not want him to stop. Especially when another powerful suck was placed on his nipple. Wolfran lapped at him until he was satisfied then he moved to the other. Mimicking the same adroit intentions. Sucking hard and tender licks to make Free excited and eager. Wolfran was still careful with his teeth as he caught the perked nub again. Using that to aide in Free’s pleasure as much as possible. Resulting in more swears and a chant of his name to fall from the man’s lips.

Wolfran hungrily kissing and lapping at Free’s chest had him moaning uncontrollably. His body wanted to be reach the end soon. Free wouldn’t mind if it lasted longer. Any more time with Wolfran was worth it. Though if they did reach their organisms soon it meant they could cuddle and kiss. Free wanted to feel those lips on his own again. He’d wait though because this felt too good to interrupt. Another hard suck made Free make a feverous noise in the back of his throat. That deep groan of pleasure had been what Wolfran was looking for. Wolfran turning to kissing his chest instead.

Wolfran pulled back slightly to look at the how hard the nipples. Finding one unsatisfactory he leaned back down to continue his attention. A keening sound came from Free and his hips thrust a little desperately. Free clenched around him and caused a pleasured hiss from Wolfran. Wolfran didn’t sway from his goal of nipping at his nipple until it was raised and perky. Wolfran was satisfied when he pulled back this time so he cupped Free’s chest to squeeze and please him for a bit to remind Free of his spoiled torso. Free groaned at him and Wolfran was satisfied with how sensitive he had gotten him. So Wolfran semi-crawled up him, Free turned his head forward again to better see and hear him.

“Let me release you.” Wolfran purred into Free’s ear.

Free nodded, head rolling back slightly and hips arching to get better friction. Wolfran couldn’t help the smirk as he moved to give Free what he had just promised. Free let a low groan, the back and forth of Wolfran entering and leaving was so sweet. His insides tightened, craving the feeling of being fulfilled. His chest falling in a steady rhythm to Wolfran’s thrusts. There wasn’t a single thrust wasted, each one hitting his sweet spot. Free felt like he was going to see spots. He willingly chased after his own release.

Wolfran let out a moan of his own, Free knew how to angle himself to get the best pleasure. Wolfran let out a smile but didn’t touch Free’s member. He’d make Free cum without it. With how he was breathing and unfocused, Wolfran figured he really didn’t need it. He wanted Free to bend over the edge, not plummet. Wolfran could feel his own release catching up on him. He was going to have to keep thrusting for a bit even after Free finished. Wolfran rolled his hips as he went in, a desire to get deeper but more to rub Free’s prostrate harder. Free loved that spot to be abused and Wolfran gave it to him. Snapping his hip in again that he moved Free from the force.

That was what sent Free into a howl as his release came. His hands releasing his legs to try to ease the pleasure. Wolfran didn’t let him and grabbed his legs to spread them still wide. Free gave an almost adorable yelp at the added gratification. Not able to escape it in any way, still having his prostrate hit through his release. He bit Wolfran’s shoulder on instinct to muffle and ground himself. Wolfran was upset at losing his voice but settled on feeling the shakiness in Free’s bite. He was having a rather intense organism.

He was also having an intense post-high since Wolfran wouldn’t let him settle from it. Wolfran still wanted to cum and Free was thankfully letting him. Spent and exhausted, he moaned loudly at Wolfran’s pulsing member still in him. Moving in and out trying to move faster against those walls so the friction would make him cum. He was close and within several seconds, Wolfran managed to reach it. Spilling inside Free with a desperate moan. He kept thrusting as he came, liking the feel of his own cum spreading inside Free. Wolfran pulled back slightly but not out, needing to catch his breath.

Free was desperately trying to do the same “That was... that was intense...”

Free lulled his head back, not able to crane it to look at Wolfran anymore. He needed a break, his body was feeling old. He didn’t know how Wolfran remained so energetic. Though at least they were both pretty lithe, it made this acts much more enjoyable. Wolfran pulled out to lay down beside Free, his breathing quick. Free’s eyes drifted over, looking over his boyfriend’s frame. Damn was he beautiful. Free glanced at Wolfran’s face, finding a comfortable expression though his eyes stared at the ceiling. Free cautiously reached over, waiting to see if Wolfran would flinch away.

Sometimes he’d do that, he really couldn’t always handle the intimacy. This time was one of the rarer times but was becoming more frequent. Wolfran let him touch his face, brush his hair aside. There was no flinch, just warm curiosity at what his lover was doing. Free tried his best to hide his goofy smile, Wolfran’s laugh told him he failed. Wolfran pulled him into a kiss, still content to lie on his back. Free was craning over him but was content to just have a moment of affectionate gestures be well received. It was several minutes of kissing before Wolfran patted Free’s shoulder to indicate they had to clean up. Both dutifully got up.

“You felt good right?”

Free wasn’t expecting Wolfran to ask and replied after rubbing his neck awkwardly “Yeah, of course, you?”

“Well... I used you a little at the end.”

“That’s nothing...” Free paused “Besides it felt good, like being at the centre of the world. Just more like the centre of your pleasure.”

Wolfran gave him a look before sighing in a light way. “You can be such a glutton for pain.”

“Hey, it’s not just that this time.”

“This time he says...”

Free gave him a pout before leaning over to kiss him again “Yeah, and next time we do this.”

Wolfran gave a bemused look “So there’s a next time?”

“Yeah, have to make you promise so you’ll keep coming back.” Free joked.

“Okay, next time I’m bending you over and taking you from behind until your legs give out.”

Free shivered from the image but he still had something else on his mind “So does that mean you did enjoy it this time?” Free hadn’t missed that Wolfran had dodged talking about his feelings again.

“I did and I do.” Wolfran reaffirming it wasn’t just this time, it would be other times too.

Free couldn’t help the excited smile. Wolfran met the smile slightly before turning his attention back on cleaning up. After all, he did mark Free’s insides and that required some attention. Besides Free desperately wanted to get back to cuddling. Their relationship was going well. Wolfran was happy for that. He didn’t think he’d ever feel that way again. Wolfran glanced at Free’s flushed face as he was cleaned up by Wolfran. Free gave him a pleasant smile, looking to kiss him already again. Wolfran leaned up to do so, their lips meeting in a way that sent sparks down both their spines.

Yeah, they were both happy.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s very interesting trying to find words that aren’t “free hand” while writing this to avoid confusion with Free’s name while still indicating the unoccupied hand.
> 
> You can tell this was written before my fic “Recognizing and Remembering” since there’s some awkwardness in Free’s and Wolfran’s relationship/characterization. I guess this would be if the two happened to get together quickly, if say Free asked out quickly or Wolfran decided to jump into Free’s attraction. Not too likely to occur with Free’s patience and Wolfran’s cautiousness. Though this was the scenario this was sorta written with. So Wolfran still has a lot of distance towards Free here. Free however is still riding his high of being in a relationship so hence why there isn’t as many signs of his lack of self confidence. Though it does manifest in his fear that Wolfran may leave him.
> 
> Mostly NSFW headcanons:
> 
> \+ Free is a good kisser  
> \+ Free likes to bite  
> \+ Wolfran is rather tender  
> \+ Wolfran cannot preform oral on males but excellent on females. Though this doesn’t mean he isn’t good at rimming.  
> \+ On the opposite side of things, Free is amazing at oral. Almost good enough to make Wolfran beg for it, almost. Giving oral is one of Free’s favourite sex acts.  
> \+ Free is a switch, he likes receiving as much as he likes giving  
> \+ Since Wolfran has a slight preference for being a top, it can skew in this way. Though that doesn’t mean there isn’t times in a month where it is all Free topping or all Wolfran topping. It’s pretty mood dependent.  
> \+ Free loves Wolfran’s hair  
> \+ Wolfran loves Free’s ears  
> \+ Free’s chest is more sensitive and he loves when Wolfran touches / plays with it  
> \+ Free also loves Wolfran’s hands and fingers  
> \+ Wolfran likes to touch Free’s scars  
> \+ Wolfran is better at touch more than using his mouth, his fingers are excellent  
> \+ Wolfran is a pro at dirty talk. Free really benefits from this trait and oh does it do things to him.  
> \+ Wolfran isn’t really scarred, Free is heavily scarred


End file.
